


The Scent of a Hobbit

by Warg_Scout_Cookies



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Flowers, Forgiveness, Guilt, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stupid-Happy Ending, Threesome - M/M/M, role-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warg_Scout_Cookies/pseuds/Warg_Scout_Cookies
Summary: Bilbo had never even thought about the possibility of the dwarves' large noses giving them a heightened sense of smell.





	The Scent of a Hobbit

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters-- I'm just playing with them... (Kind of like when I was a kid and I used to make my Ken-dolls kiss each other!) ; )

Bilbo, along with the dwarven company (and occasional wizard) had been on the road for months now. The entire time, Thorin had been playing hot and cold with Bilbo's emotions. The hobbit's head spun day and night as he constantly kept trying to earn the Dwarf King's approval, attention, and respect.

The closest he had come was that morning when the great eagles had landed them atop a remote, bear shaped carrock. Thorin had apologized, hugged him and smiled... actually _smiled_ at Bilbo.

During that brief matter of seconds, the feel of Thorin's body pressed so firmly against his own- the embrace of those strong, armored arms wrapped around his delicate frame- and that hair... _'Oh that hair...'_ so thick and enveloping... it's powerful, masculine musk filling Bilbo's every inhale with intoxicating male pheromones to the point that he was dizzy and helpless to his overwhelming lust for Thorin Oakenshield.

Unfortunately for Bilbo, the warm moment was all too fleeting as Thorin's thoughts had soon turned back to his treasure within the Lonely Mountain. (Or at least that's what the hobbit had assumed... the dwarf was so silent and brooding, it was hard to know.) Bilbo was certain that it would never possibly happen again. Still, he could not seem to break the spell which had been cast upon him that bright, glorious morning.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As the days and _nights_ passed, the hobbit had grown so desperately in need of physical contact that he scarcely even cared who it was from.

One evening, just after the darkness of night had befallen the company, Bilbo slunk away, seemingly unnoticed, to find himself a secluded little spot, with which to take care of his wanton urges.

Nestled amongst the dense trees of the forest, he sat down upon a large, fallen log with his back to the distant camp. Now that Bilbo was safely alone, his first thoughts were of Fili and Kili. _'They're obviously hot as hell...'_ Yet they were always making fun of him and laughing in his face which was _'not exactly a turn on.'_

Then he considered their fighting skills. He wouldn't exactly call those boys _brave... 'reckless was more like it.'_   If it hadn't been for them playing with one another instead of watching after the ponies, like they were supposed to- he would never have gotten covered in troll-snot and nearly killed along with the rest of the company.

But still- Fili and Kili were _'undeniably sexy._ ' -Though not nearly as much so as their _'gorgeous, majestic, powerful, masculine, beautiful, brave uncle.'_   "Mmmm..... Thorin..." he whispered out loud before catching himself. Quickly he snapped out of it and tried instead, picturing his own small body sandwiched in between those of the chiseled, young Durin brothers. "Oh Kili...... _Ahh,_ Fili..." he moaned, trying to gain a proper response from his body.

Bilbo decided to shift his focus to Ori. _'He's cute, sweet... so adorably innocent, and yet very, very brave...'_   But as much as he tried not to allow it, his thoughts automatically drifted right to the Dwarf King. _'...brave... Thorin is sooo-'_   Bilbo cut himself off, refusing to lose another battle of personal will.

' _Bofur...yes, Bofur. I do think he likes me... at least as a friend... Thorin doesn't even seem to- NO! Bofur- I am thinking of Bofur\- NOT Thorin! ...Bofur's sexy dimples, his_ _velvety-thick accent...'_   So far, the effect seemed to be working... (mildly). Bilbo was semi-hard and he did find Bofur _very_ attractive. (How could anyone not?) Yet the fantasy was still not quite hitting the spot for Bilbo.

 

He was not like dwarves or men. Hobbits needed to feel a _mental_ desire, in order to satiate their visceral need for release. Unless Bilbo could think of just the right trigger (other than Thorin... _anyone_ but Thorin) then he'd eventually be forced to give up and hope he had a vivid dream -at best.

Then he remembered how Dwalin had always been so quick to keep him safe, clutching onto him even before an attack- not just during. The warrior was tall, muscular, strong and... _'brave... so very brave... perhaps the bravest of all the dwarves.'_   His tattoos, facial scar and partially missing right ear had been testament to that, back from their first encounter at Bag-End.

 _'At your service...'_ the dwarf had said upon meeting him, that fateful night. "Hmph, if only..." huffed the hobbit as his hand began to stroke faster up and down his now fully-hard shaft. Bilbo couldn't help but wonder how big _Dwalin's_ was when it was erect. Even the quick glances he'd stolen as they bathed in the river could not have possibly done justice to the intimidatingly large appendage in it's full glory.

 _"Nnnghh_ \- Dwalin..." he groaned, as he tried to coax his cock into hurried release. Dwalin was so fierce, so protective, so brutish... so many of the same qualities which had attracted him to Thorin. "Ohhh, Thorin..." _-'Why did his hair have to smell so good?!... And why did his arms have to be so strong? ...And why, oh why do his eyes have to be sooo ridiculously blue and sparkly?!?!'_

Finally, he gave up and let his mind go where it needed to, in order for his body to follow. The hobbit panted loudly as his grip became firmer and his strokes more deliberate. "Aahh...  _mmph_... Thorin!... Thorin Oakenshield!"

 

Then suddenly, Bilbo's entire body froze, as did his mind when he heard a deep, grumbling voice from just behind him. "Ye' can call out whichever name ye' like, laddie- but I'll not be taking no for an answer."

The hobbit whimpered when he felt Dwalin's leather and iron clad arms snaking firmly around him from behind. He was at a loss for breath, unable to process the fact that he'd just been caught doing something so private and shameful.

Even worse- was the fact that his captor had heard Bilbo moaning the dwarves' names (including his) like some kind of libertine trollop.

Bilbo had never thought he'd actually find himself in the scarred-up, muscular arms of the gallant warrior he'd been fantasizing about only moments before. The feel of the dwarf's rough beard and hot breath on his neck made Bilbo quiver. He was powerless to fight back as Dwalin claimed his neck, ears and collarbone with hard kisses and bites.

The warrior growled ferociously at the feel of the small body shivering within his grasp. He inhaled deeply, taking in the hobbit's sweet scent, which was increasingly becoming more potent as Bilbo's heart-rate rapidly quickened.

No matter how dirty the company got or however long it had been since they'd bathed, the hobbit always emanated such an intoxicating fragrance of apples, honey and wildflowers.

On this night however, the company were all clean and refreshed from their earlier bath in the river and Dwalin couldn't get enough of Bilbo's bewitching aroma. He'd seen the way the hobbit had looked at him when they were bathing- seen the crimson creep across his cheeks and the way he'd so quickly darted his eyes away from Dwalin's cock. He would sooner be damned before letting this sweet, little creature get away from him tonight.

Without warning, Bilbo's breath suddenly came rushing back to him in shuddering waves. He gasped abruptly when Dwalin's thickly calloused palm gripped onto his waning erection.

Just as quickly as the air had come back to his lungs, the blood came surging once more into his cock as the dwarf's hand slowly began to stroke up and down.

"D- Dwalin!" gasped the hobbit while his trembling body remained frozen in place, unable to reciprocate nor protest in any way.

The warrior let out another deep, rumbling growl, so fueled by carnal lust and desire that Bilbo was almost frightened. Dwalin was savagely groping all over the hobbit's body. He was extremely tempted to just rip the thin fabric of Bilbo's shirt apart, revealing his bare flesh immediately. But since they could not afford to waste such precious commodities as clothing, Dwalin's fingers worked carefully to undo each and every one of Bilbo's many buttons until the hobbit was nude from the waist, up.

"Dwalin..." breathed Bilbo once more, voice just barely above a whisper.

"Aye, _mmngh_... I like it when ye' say me name like that... and I wouldn't mind hearin' ye' say the King's name like that either," grumbled the dwarf against the highly sensitive edge of Bilbo's pointed ear.

Bilbo groaned much louder than he'd have liked to; he could not believe what the dwarf was telling him. Before he had the chance to think any further, the hobbit found himself being lifted up from behind and moved down onto the large cloak which covered the ground beneath them.

The hobbit was face-down, with the weight of the large, powerful, dwarven warrior bearing down on top of him. "Say it, laddie," rasped Dwalin as he ground his heavy cock against Bilbo's plush, round ass. The thin layers of fabric which constituted Dwalin's long-johns and Bilbo's trousers, provided a frustratingly intense level of friction that was threatening to make Dwalin lose control.  Impatiently, he commanded the hobbit once more "SAY IT!" 

"Thorin!" shouted Bilbo, instantly conceding and pretending it was the King on top of him, instead of the warrior.

Just then, the dwarf's body lifted off of him and his fingers curled beneath the previously untied waistband of his trousers. In a single, swift tug, Dwalin had Bilbo's pants off, leaving his bare ass exposed to the cool, night air.

Still paralyzed, the hobbit could only gasp when he felt his own body being positioned as if he were a living doll. Dwalin had propped Bilbo up on his hands and knees, with his legs spread wide apart. "Now _keep_ sayin' it!" ordered the dwarf, with his beard low enough to tickle the smooth flesh of Bilbo's vulnerable ass. He gave the hobbit no more time to think, as he gripped onto the soft cheeks and pulled them open. Quickly, he plunged his dripping-wet tongue deep into Bilbo's tight, little, hobbit hole, eliciting a beautiful moan from the startled creature;  _"NNGHH!_ \- THORIN!!!"

Dwalin moaned back in response, sending shock waves of vibration into the hobbit's luscious ass. The feel of the dwarf's thick, scratchy beard between his cheeks added to Bilbo's pleasure in ways he could never have dreamed possible. He breathlessly mumbled Thorin's name a few more times as Dwalin's hungry mouth continued to devour him with savage ferocity.

Bilbo called out loudly for the King when he felt Dwalin's stout finger enter into him. The warrior was none too gentle with the hobbit's "resilient", little body. He knew Bilbo was much tougher than his appearance would suggest, and so he proceeded to shove his finger in and out several times before forcing in a second one.

Bilbo's arms faltered and gave way beneath him, propelling his face hard, onto the cloak below.

"Fuck!... Thorin! _Yes!_ My King!!!" screamed Bilbo into the dense fabric.

No sooner than Dwalin's fingers left Bilbo's body, did the hobbit feel a thick, hard, dwarven cock being driven slowly up his ass. "OOHHH!! THORRRIINN!!!" he cried as he felt himself being completely overtaken by sheer, brute strength and surprising precision. The veiny appendage had managed to find a spot buried deep within him- one he did not even know existed until it was stimulated by the cock head plunging ever further into his stretching hole.

Bilbo's vision darkened to nearly pitch black for a moment while his head swam, dizzy with lust. When he caught his breath, he saw tiny, little stars dancing around the edges of his eyesight.

 

Then, he saw something else- something that caught him even more off-guard than when Dwalin had first shown up.

There was the dwarven warrior, naked and crouched in front of him, offering his gigantic cock to Bilbo's gaping mouth. The battle hardened dwarf chuckled at the look of shock and confusion on the hobbit's face as he slid in, deeply between Bilbo's slacked jaws.

The cock in his ass began to move with synchronized thrusts, to the one in his mouth. Bilbo desperately wanted to know who was fucking him- _violating_ him, yet his head was fixed in place by Dwalin's strong hands in his hair and meaty cock down his throat. He whimpered around the girth of it, trying to give some kind of indication that he was NOT okay with this. But the two dwarves had him helpless to run or scream.

The contractions of Bilbo's humming throat had built up the pressure within Dwalin's balls as they tightened up closer to his body. His muscles tensed, rigid as he flooded Bilbo's mouth with spurting jets of hot, salty cum, giving the hobbit no choice but to swallow every thick drop. Bilbo gagged and sputtered, eyes watering as he choked down Dwalin's ample load while the dwarf behind him, (apparently having liked what he saw) began to pick up more velocity with each pounding thrust.

When Dwalin finally allowed his softening cock to fall out of Bilbo's mouth, he released his grip on the hobbit's hair and sat back to observe his wrecked face with delighted amusement.

Instantly, Bilbo whipped his head around to identify his attacker. "Say it again..." groaned the dwarf inside of him, without skipping a beat.

Bilbo lost all control of his mind and body as he began to writhe back onto the hardness which filled him so exquisitely, while shouting out the name of the dwarf who burned deep within him. "THORIN OAAAAKENSHIELD!!!!!"

The Dwarf King launched Bilbo's tiny body upward, burying his cock to the hilt as he pumped the hobbit full- with strong, pulsing gushes of slick, royal cum. He pulled Bilbo's chin back and placed a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss over the hobbit's gasping lips.

Bilbo's own orgasm had been greedily swallowed up by Dwalin, who sucked hard until the hobbit was milked dry.

Once Thorin had pulled out and Dwalin's mouth left him, Bilbo struggled for composure, dumbstruck as to what had just happened do him.

"I told ye' he'd love it!" chuckled Dwalin as he casually began to put his clothes and boots back on. Thorin laughed in response- and that's when it dawned on Bilbo that this had been no "chance" encounter. "Wh... wait... you two... _planned_ this?!"

Dwalin laughed again, only much more heartily this time as he tuned away, striding off back toward the campsite.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bilbo then realized that he and Thorin were _alone_... in the woods... _naked_... having just had _sex_. He quickly began to shiver all over again.

Thorin wrapped his arms around the hobbit and pulled him in close, burying his nose in those sweet-smelling golden curls. He whispered, "After the river today, Dwalin and I thought you might enjoy a nice surprise."

Bilbo was flabbergasted. "Ha! A _surprise?!_... A surprise would have been... giving me a flower... perhaps holding my hand... or singing me a song... or... or..."

Thorin snickered and said "I believe you deserve far more than that, halfling." Bilbo did not know what to make of Thorin's words. (Or Thorin- in general, for that matter.) So, he just snuggled into the King's warmth, enjoying the feel of thick body hair and hard muscles pressing against his soft, smooth skin. This was exactly what he'd been craving ever since Gandalf first introduced them, but this was in no way how he'd ever envisioned it playing out.

Even though Thorin's body was so warm and inviting, Bilbo's shivering had escalated into full-on shaking. "What's wrong, my sweet?" asked the Dwarf King with a half smile.

After a few stuttering breaths, Bilbo finally answered. "That's just... I mean... it was..." He sighed heavily, then went on to confess "it's just that... that's never how I thought my... first time would be."

Thorin suddenly felt as if he'd been punched in the gut by a troll and had all the blood drained from his body. Clearly, the hobbit was not joking. Thorin's eyes went wide with fear and guilt.

"Oh god- Bilbo... I am _so_ sorry... we had no idea you'd never... I will _not_ forgive myself for this. I don't expect you to forgive me either... I'm SO SORRY, Bilbo... I'm so sorry."

As Thorin tried to distance himself from the hobbit, he felt Bilbo's small, trembling hand on the back of his shoulder, beckoning him to stay. Immediately, he stilled, yet could not bring himself to meet the hobbit's gaze.

"I _do_ forgive you... how _could_ you have known? Even if you'd asked me, I doubt I'd have admitted it... but if it would help to put your mind at ease, you _could_ always... hmmm, make it up to me?"

Thorin's misty, blue eyes shot up instantly to stare strait into Bilbo's. " _Anything_ , my sweet! The finest gems in all of Erebor, all the gold your heart could desire, a crown of your very own, a gilded statue crafted in your likeness, a holiday to celebrate your name, a thousand white doves to be-"

"Thorin! Stop!" cried Bilbo as he began to giggle, feeling his shaking subside. Thorin gazed back at him with confusion until the hobbit explained, "I do not seek treasure nor fame. Those are not the reasons I agreed to this journey and you know that- or at least I hope you do... I suppose you _should_ by now..."  Bilbo caught himself beginning to stammer, so he did his best to get strait to the point.

"Here's what I want; tomorrow, you pick a flower and give it to me, in front of the entire company. And no matter how much they tease y-"  Thorin cut Bilbo off with a soft kiss pressed to the hobbit's slightly parted lips. When he felt Bilbo lean in, he gradually deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slip past his lips and into the hobbit's mouth, exploring tentatively. He took the time to taste and appreciate Bilbo's soft, silken tongue, drawing it deeper into his own mouth as he moaned softly against the hobbit's.

Bilbo was in absolute heaven, feeling Thorin kissing him like that. It was not at all like that first kiss had been (his very first kiss, _ever_ \- a fact he'd keep to himself... at least for the time being.) He reciprocated Thorin's every movement, never wanting the rapture to end. -And for several blissfully amazing minutes, it didn't.

When their kiss finally broke, Bilbo was panting and heady with lust. His cock had become achingly hard- even more so than before.

Thorin smiled brightly at Bilbo, his beard-framed lips drawing up at the corners, revealing a knee weakening set of deep dimples as his eyes glittered with the light of the full moon, above. "I suppose it seems fitting... a flower I took from you, and a flower I shall give to you..."

Bilbo had not thought of it like that, yet he couldn't help but find the humor in Thorin's words. The hobbit's lyrical laughter bolted strait down to Thorin's cock. "Still I believe you deserve _far_ more..." he whispered as he began kissing Bilbo's summery scented neckline.

 _"Ahhhh_...Thorin!" gasped the hobbit, more than willing to let his King give him anything he saw fit.

The dwarf took his time, giving Bilbo the experience he _would_ have, had he not been foolish enough to listen to Dwalin. He kissed Bilbo from the points of his ears to the tips of his big, fuzzy toes, lavishing the hobbit's body with affection, as he should have done right from the start- virgin or not.

He'd still never forgive himself for stealing Bilbo's innocence the way he had, but at least this would prove that he was not a barbarian.

The hobbit was quite receptive as he responded wildly to every one of Thorin's gentle touches. Bilbo cared not how childish he must have seemed in that moment. He couldn't help himself... he'd never felt anything like it before.

Earlier, had been a whirlwind of lust-ridden madness and confusion, where as this was tender, languid, sensual, passionate, and...  _loving_ \- a far cry from the brutal invasion he'd endured only a matter of minutes ago.

One advantage from their prior engagement was that Bilbo's body was already primed and prepared to receive Thorin's granite-hard cock. This time, however, the two were face to face, with Bilbo on his back, knees hooked over the Dwarf King's shoulders. Their bodies were pressed firmly together as Thorin slid his cock deeply into the hobbit, inch-by-scorching-inch.

They gazed into each other's eyes, kissed everywhere their mouths could reach, murmured unintelligible works of appreciation and desire for one another as their bodies rocked together, cresting and falling in an oceanic rhythm, worthy of the Great Sea, it's self.

Beneath the pale light of the moon, shrouded by dark trees and bushes, Thorin made deep, heated love to Bilbo, all the while growing higher and higher on the hobbit's increasingly captivating scent. The hobbit breathily whispered Thorin's name as he came hard into the dwarf's strong grasp, whilst simultaneously being filled once again by Thorin's powerful release.

Thorin had practically screamed Bilbo's name, not giving a damn who may have heard him.

Afterward, they curled into each other's arms, both feeling satisfied and exhausted. The Dwarf King let the moment linger for a while, before telling Bilbo that they'd best be heading back toward the company.

As they were getting dressed, Bilbo had to ask Thorin, "So, just how did you and Dwalin even know where to find me?  I thought I had been so careful.."  (Which he had- even going so far as to wear his secret, magic ring, which gave him the power of invisibility.)

Thorin chuckled fondly before answering. "Mmm... the scent of a hobbit is  _very_   alluring, especially to those with prominent noses and keen senses."

Bilbo giggled as the dwarf nuzzled his nose into his soft, flippy curls.

Then, suddenly the tone became much more serious when Thorin stated, "...And for that very reason, I'll not be having you wonder off into the woods alone, at night. It is very dangerous for you out here and I cannot help but feel responsible for your fate. Anytime you should seek companionship, I- or anyone else you might fancy, should be happy to accompany you."

Bilbo gasped, nearly bursting into tears. "Oh, Thorin! Only you- I've only ever wanted you! ...Your approval, your attention, your-"

"-Love?" questioned Thorin, interrupting Bilbo's speech.

The hobbit had been going for _respect_ , but since Thorin had brought it up, Bilbo found that he was only capable of nodding his head in agreement.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day, as the company trekked on toward the mountain, Bilbo found himself decorated, head-to-toe with flowers of every type and color.

Thorin had made a wreath for his head, telling him "Did I not promise you a crown?" -Which caused the entire company to cheer and shout around them.

The hobbit donned his crown proudly, along with a fragrant, floral necklace, boutonnieres and pocket posies aplenty, whilst he strode hand-in-hand with the ruler of Erebor, enjoying song after song from his magnificent Dwarven King.

 

 

                                                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~*~ The End ~*~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are VERY much appreciated!!! Thanks for reading! : )


End file.
